An operating system for an electronic device may be configured to process multiple tasks concurrently. Specifically, the electronic device may be configured with symmetric multiprocessing (SMP) system that enables the multiple tasks to be executed. The SMP may have a multiprocessor architecture in which two or more processors connect to a single shared memory. The SMP system may enable any of the processors to work on a task regardless of a location of the data in the memory.
The operating system for an electronic device may also be configured using a uniprocessor (uP) system. Because only a single processor is involved in the execution of tasks, the entire processing power of the processor may be devoted to the task. However, the uniprocessor system is unable to allow multiple tasks to be executed concurrently.